The Desire of Saria
by Jedidragoon
Summary: Saria desires to be Hylian and sets out on that quest. She leaves her fairy in the keeping of Link's son after discovering LInk married. Years later, Link's son sets out on a different quest. A quest to find his enemy and Saria...
1. Default Chapter

_ I came up with the idea for this story one day at work. It was just one of those ideas that pop into your head. It will be continued, at some point._

THE DESIRE OF SARIA

Prologue

"Will you leave the forest, Saria?" Her fairy, Kai, asked her.

The question was the one that Saria was asking herself. It was a decision no one else could make for her. None of the other Kokiri would understand the reason that she wanted to leave the forest. The Deku tree sprout would give her advice, if she asked for it. Yet she didn't feel the same connection with it that she had felt with the former Deku tree.

"Saria, Are you listening to me?" Kai asked. "Are you going to leave?"

"Am I?" She whispered to herself.

Why am I even considering this? She thought. Is it worth it? He left long ago to begin a new life. Every summer he would come back to visit her here in the forest, he sometimes would pay her a surprise visit. She realized that she was a part of his past, his childhood. Every time he left, Saria felt the same pain as the first time he left, all over again.

"Well, are you?" Kai sounded impatient.

"I'm thinking." She said in a small voice.

He was now the adult that all the seers had foreseen he would be. That made her realize how the Kokiri had remained unchanged. She then realized that she was now different from her friends since that day.

"Saria, if we're going to leave," Kai said. "Let's do it now, while it's still night. You know someone will try and talk you out of this during the day."

"Am I ready to take this step?" She gazed across the bridge that led to the fields of Hyrule.

Link knew her feelings for him, but he was human, ever changing. While she was Kokiri, In many ways forever a child at heart, never changing, till now. At one time, she would never have attempted to try and bridge the gap between them. Her time as a sage had taught her things and changed her from her friends in the forest. She realized that she could never be who she had been, before everything had happened. Now, she was ready to undertake her personal quest, to become human.

"We're leaving, Kai." She said as she began walking across the bridge.

"It'll take more than just leaving the forest to become human, Saria." Kai said.

"I know." Her jaw set in determination. "I will find a way to become human, Kai."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Saria."

"I do, I think."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the delay in updating this. I got busy with other projects._

Chapter Two

Even though the day was warm and the sun shone bright, Saria felt herself grow cold. They had traveled to the place known as LonLon ranch where she knew Link had been staying. They had reached it just as the sun rose and had gone around it so that they entered from the side where a tall tree grew. The sound of people coming up the path from the direction of Hyrule castle had caused Saria and Kai to hide behind the large tree. What she had seen next made her freeze in shock as she stared.

Link walked hand in hand with a woman who was slightly shorter than he was. The woman had long red hair that glowed like fire in the bright sunshine. Her blue eyes were filled with laughter and she smiled as she looked at Link. Holding onto Link's other hand was a young blond haired boy. He looked to be about the same age as Link had been when he went off on his quest. His features were so like Link's that she was sure that he had to belong to Link. Saria knew she was too late and could only watch as they walked past her hiding place.

She wasn't sure when her tears had begun to fall or how long she stared at the entrance to the ranch after they were out of sight. Saria felt pain well up inside her that no Kokiri had ever felt before and staggered back. She sank to the ground as she buried her face in her hands and cried in angry sobs. Why had she left the forest for this? She should have just stayed there and always wondered what might have been.

She felt Kai brush her ear and whisper, "So, is this what you wanted, Saria?"

She felt like screaming at the world at the top of her lungs, but Kai was the only one there, "Just leave me alone, Kai!"

There was silence for a moment, but then, "Saria, What will happen if Link comes back out and sees you?"

"Go Away!"

"How will you explain your presence here?"

"Be Quiet!"

He was silent for a few minutes, much to her relief, but then, "Saria . . . I think you should . . . "

She turned to glare at him and saw that the boy crouched not far from her. His wide blue eyes were filled with sympathy as he watched her. A slight breeze ruffled his golden locks and tugged at his green tunic. For a moment, Saria reflected back to another time and another young boy. Her thumbnail went to her mouth as she chewed upon it and scooted away from him.

He settled onto the grass crossed legged and stared at her, "Are you hurt? Or lost? Is that why your crying?"

Kai flew close to her ears and whispered, "I was trying to tell you he had approached us."

She forced herself to remain still and look at him, "I . . . I–I'm fine, just . . . upset."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" His face was as solemn as his father's had been.

She found herself vigorously shaking her head. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then a grin spread across his face, "If it would help, I could go get my parents–"

She sprang to her feet and held both of her hands up, "Really, That wouldn't be a good idea!"

He frowned at her, "But if you're sad . . . "

Saria chewed on her thumbnail and wondered what to tell him. Then she glanced at Kai and idea began to form in her head. She looked back at the boy with a sweet smile, "I'll be all right. I just need some time by myself, but I can't have that time with my fairy along."

"Saria . . . " Kai stared at her, "What are you up to?"

The boy glanced at Kai with interest, "My father once had a fairy. Her name was Navi."

Saria nodded, "Yes, I knew them once. Since I want to be alone for a while, would you mind taking care of Kai for me? I'll come back for him one day."

Kai brightened with astonishment, "SARIA! What are you . . . !"

The boy gave her a wary look, "I thought the forest children couldn't give away their fairies."

She shrugged, "I'll admit it is unusual, but I need time alone, to think . . . "

The boy looked at Kai with a raised eye brow, "I don't think he likes the idea."

Saria just wanted to be rid of both of them so she could sit alone and cry till she had no more tears left. She looked at the boy, "If you tell me your name, I'll make sure he stays with you."

Kai flew in front of her face, "Saria, this isn't what you should be–"

She pushed him away and focused on the boy, "You do have a name, don't you?"

"Sure, I'm called Sheik."

Saria smiled slightly at this. Link had named him after the alternate identity of Princess Zelda. She looked at Kai, "Kai, I want you to stay with Sheik until I come back!"

Before he could protest or change her mind, She turned away from them and ran off down the road toward Hyrule Castle. Tears streamed once more from her eyes as she allowed grief to flood her. Behind her, She thought she heard Kai yell, "Don't do this, Saria! You'll forget who you are!"

She glanced over her shoulder and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Sheik with Kai. They looked so much like Link and Navi that she couldn't face them. She turned away and allowed her legs to carry her faster down the road.

Back by the tree that stood at the entrance to LonLon Ranch, Sheik watched the green haired girl run away. He wondered what had caused her to be so upset that she would give away her best friend, Kai the fairy. Sheik glanced over at the fairy who seemed to droop in the air, "She called you Kai, Didn't she?"

The fairy bobbed once as if to say yes.

Sheik crossed his arms and gazed down at the ground, "I don't think she'll come back, Kai. She was really upset."

Kai let out a long sigh, "I wish she had just remained in the forest. We were almost happy and now we're miserable."

Sheik looked at the fairy and tried to smile for him, "Maybe you could try to be a little bit happy with me? I'm not a Kokiri, but I'll treat you like a friend."

Kai turned to look at him, "She did say to stay with you until she returned . . . "

"She could've left you by yourself, but at least she left you with someone."

Kai chuckled, "That she could have, but there's just one thing we'll have to do, Sheik."

"What's that?"

"Let's not tell either of your parents about this or about me. It'll hurt your father badly."

Sheik nodded and the two of them turned to enter LonLon Ranch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_About ten years later..._

Sheik slapped the reins against Benjiro's neck and the horse galloped away from the entrance to LonLon ranch. Sheik's long twin braids of golden hair streamed behind him. He glanced back with a wide grin at his father and Epona behind him, "C'mon, Dad! See if old Epona can match Benjiro's pace!"

The space between them was lengthening, Sheik laughed as he saw his father whip Epona into a gallop. He shook his head and looked forward as he leaned low against Benjiro's neck. Kai's voice came from a small pouch that hung from his waist, "You'll regret this, Sheik... Those two can still beat the wind in a race."

Sheik glanced at the pouch with a laugh, "Right, Kai. I haven't see Epona run at anything over a..."

The words died in his throat as Epona and Link flew by them and Link glanced back at his son with a grin, "I'll meet you at the crossroads!"

Sheik growled in disgust and urged Benjiro on. Kai's laughter came from his pouch, "It's your own fault, you know."

His eyes narrowed at the pouch, "Why did I ever agree to keep you anyway?"

When they arrived at the crossroads that sat in front of Hyrule castle, Link waited for him with a broad smile, "Couldn't young Benjiro keep up with Epona?"

Sheik glared at his father, "One of these days..."

Link turned Epona in the direction of Kakariko village, "I know and it will be worth it when you do."

Sheik moved Benjiro up to walk alongside of Epona as they set off in the direction of the village. He watched his father glance up at the sun filled sky and his eyes grow distant. Link looked down and shook his head with a heavy sigh, "She loved sunny days..."

Sheik's hand went to Kai's pouch. His father didn't know about Kai or that he had met his father's friend Saria, "Your old friend? The Kokiri?"

Link glanced at him and nodded, "On days like this, she would sometimes find a sun filled glade in the lost woods and just dance." He frowned as he looked off toward the bridge, "I wish I knew..."

Sheik studied his reins, "Perhaps she left..."

Link shot him a sharp look, "Left the forest! A Kokiri would never desire such a thing!"

He looked up, "Not even for a change of scenery?"

"They believe they will die if they ever leave."

"Would they?"

Link rubbed his chin, "I don't think they will die immediately..."

"Over time?"

Link looked back at him, "I believe they would age like a regular Hylian."

"She would've grown up then?"

"Yes, and taken the first steps toward death as we all do," Link stroked Epona's mane and looked thoughtful.

Sheik felt his chest tighten and tried to keep his voice light hearted as he spoke, "Aw...C'mon, Dad, you know you'll live forever. You're the Hero of time!"

The look Sheik received for this remark was stern, "All Heros die in time. It's up to the goddesses when we do it."

Sheik twisted his reins around his hands as he looked away. "What will I do when your gone?"

Link grinned at him, "That is a long ways off. When it does happen, I'll probably be a feeble old man and it will be my time. You'll realize that then."

Sheik looked up at his father with a weak grin, "I'll think you were put out of your misery?"

"You'll have matured enough to realize all things must end, even life."

They reached the bridge and the sound of their horses hooves on wood filled the air. Sheik let out a sigh and decided to change the subject, "Why are we going to Kakariko village? Their milk order isn't due for another few weeks."

Link glanced at him with a sly grin, "Didn't you once say you wanted to meet the Gorons?"

Sheik straightened in his saddle as his eyes widened, "We're going to Goron City!"

Link nodded, "You're old enough. I think you should see some new parts of Hyrule."

Sheik let out an excited yell. "WooHoo!"

He urged Benjiro into a gallop toward the entrance to Kakariko village. Link's laughter followed him through the air and the sound of Epona's hoof beats came from behind him. For the first and last time, Sheik beat his father to someplace.


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for this being so short and will make up for it in the next chapter, but it was hard to write it._

Chapter four

Sheik walked in front of his father as they passed the mouth of Dodongo cavern when he heard the hiss of a sword being drawn. He frowned and turned around in time to see a man dart out of the cavern. Then it seemed as if time slowed down for him as his eyes widened in horror. He could see every detail about the man as it burned itself into his memory. The man's dark red hair seemed to change to the color of flames as he ran out into the sunshine. His mouth was drawn back in an evil sneer in his olive skinned face. Sheik's eyes fixed on the gleaming blade that the man raised into the air. Sheik felt his muscles turn to stone even though he screamed at them to move.

His father had just turned around when the man's blade descended and time seemed to crawl by. Sheik saw the blade cut through the air as it headed toward his father's chest. As the blade plunged into his father's chest, He felt as though it had gone into his own heart. He heard two screams; his father's and his own. Link's hands clutched at the hilt in a vain attempt to pull the sword out. The man angled his blade and Link slid off of the sword. As his father crumpled upon th ground, The man's voice broke the spell that held Sheik, "That is so you won't foil my plans like you did my father's!"

Sheik found himself looking into the man's golden eyes and started forward. The man turned and ran off only to disappear into a cloud of oily black smoke. Sheik didn't care at that moment about the man, but his feet carried him to his father's side. He half slide as he hurried to kneel at his side and grabbed him by the hand. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and his father's eyes were already distant. He brushed Link's hair away from his face and bit his lip. His strangled voice whispered as he suppressed tears, "Don't die, Dad..."

Link raised a hand toward his voice, but continued to stare at the sky, "Sheik," Sheik couldn't find his voice and squeezed his father's hand. Link turned toward him, "Where's Malon?"

Sheik swallowed hard, "She's at home, Dad."

"I love her."

"She knows that."

His father leaned his head back against the ground, "My spirit will..."

Sheik's hand tightened on his father's hand as it went limp and he saw Link's face relax. His heart sounded loud in his ears as a large lump formed in his throat. He couldn't speak for fear the lump would move upwards and tears would fall. He stretched his hand out and laid it gently on his father's throat. Sheik stared at his father's wide open eyes. Nothing moved beneath his hand.

His chest tightened and forced the suppressed tears to leak from the corners of his eyes. This couldn't have happened! His father was suppose to live forever! He was the hero of time!

He felt himself tremble at the sight of those wide open eyes as the realization that his father was dead sunk in. He moved around and cradled his father's head as the tears gushed forth in hot waves. The sobs that shook his body continued until they forced him to cry out loud, "NO...!"

He bowed his head in grief and lost himself in his despair there on the trail to death mountain, oblivious to all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a long time since the woman who walked beside Darunia had been called Saria, but she still had the spirit of a Kokiri. As she glanced around at the barren landscape of death mountain, She was never more aware of it, than at times like these. She wished her adoptive father had someone else he trusted enough to send to the Gorons instead of her. _'It feels so lifeless on this mountain.'_

The sound of Darunia speaking to her caused her to turn and look at him, "Your father only sends you up here when something important is happening, Yaima."

She adjusted her head scarf and sighed as they walked down the trail from the entrance to Goron City. She glanced around and looked back at Darunia, "Are you sure none will hear us out here?"

"None venture up here, except Link, you, and a few others," He frowned and gave her a stern look, "Will you tell me why all this secrecy is necessary?"

She sighed and nodded, "There have been reports of someone whose powers resemble Ganondorf's moving about." Crossing her arms, She looked up at him, "It's almost as if . . . "

Darunia suddenly cocked his head and gazed off in the distance. Yaima tilted her head and caught the faint sound of crying. She raised an eyebrow at Darunia, "I thought you said–"

"And there shouldn't be anyone about!"

He took off down the trail toward the mouth of Dodongo Cavern and she ran after him to keep up. As they approached the cavern, Yaima felt her throat constrict at the forlornness of the sound. They rounded the bend that hid the Cavern from view and they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Yaima's eyes locked on the still form of Link and the bloody mess on his chest. She felt a deep cold settle into her bones and as her mouth opened slightly, Her fingertips went to her lip, _'Goddesses, please don't let this be what it seems!'_

A young man knelt by Link's head and cradle it. His form was almost doubled over as the sobs wracked his body. For a moment, She felt as though she knew him, But Darunia began to move before she had a firm grasp on the memory. She hurried after him, _'Why can't I hold on to any memory of my past before Dad found me for longer than a second!'_

Her feet pounded upon the ground as she ran toward Link and the young man. '_Why could she remember she was Kokiri? Why could she remember she had been friends with Link? Why was everything else hazy!'_

Darunia was already kneeling down on the young man's right when she arrived and gazed down at Link. She felt her muscles turn to ice as she looked down into his open eyes. The glazed look in them told her all she needed to know, but Darunia already had his hand on Link's neck, _'This has to be a dream! Dad will wake me at any time now!'_

She walked around to kneel next to the young man on his left. The smell of blood hung in the air and her stomach churned at it. Darunia glanced up at her, "He's dead."

"His eyes . . . "She shuddered and reached out her hand toward them. Yaima bit her lip as she saw it shake and quickly closed his eyes, "His eyes . . . they shouldn't be . . . vacant."

Darunia grabbed her hand as she started to withdraw it and looked her straight in the eye, "Yaima? You're shaking worse than . . . "

She swallowed hard and felt the bile rising in her throat. Her head scarf felt constricting, but she made no move to take it off. Closing her eyes, She felt tears begin to trickle out of the corners of her eyes, "I've seen men dead before."

"But none of them were legends."

She could only nod. Darunia didn't know that she loved this man and he lay there now; struck down like some vagabond. She made herself take an iron grip on her emotions and opened her eyes, "Legends shouldn't die." She forced her eyes away from the ugly wound and looked over at the young man, "Can you tell us what happened?"

The young man just knelt there and continued to cry. Darunia frowned and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, "Was he a friend of yours?"

The man was oblivious to his hand and question. Yaima glanced over at him with a critical eye that her father had trained her to develop. His plain, undyed linen tunic, shirt and breeches told her that he was just a commoner, but then why was he with the Hero? A sturdy leather belt was worn about his waist and her eyes locked on a small jiggling pouch that hung from it. It was tied tightly shut and something looked like it was trying to get free. She reached over and pulled on one of the ties and the knot came undone. A small glowing ball of light shot out and caused Yaima to rock back on her heels as her eyes widened, "What in Farore's name . . . ?"

The Fairy froze when it caught sight of Link's body and drooped, "What! No! This can't . . . !"

Darunia stared at the fairy as his face filled with amazement, "What is a simple farm boy doing with a fairy!"

The fairy glanced at them and jumped in the air, "Who . . . ? Darunia?"

The Goron crossed his arms and gazed at the fairy, "What are you doing with this young man, Fairy?"

The fairy glanced at Yaima, "You're not a Goron."

Yaima folded her arms, "I'm aware of that fact. What mischief are you causing here?"

It stared at her, "Mischief! I'm a Kokiri fairy! Not some free fairy!"

Darunia's glanced at the young man, "Then he's a Kokiri?"

The Fairy shook himself as is he were shaking his head, "No . . . Does he _look _like a Kokiri?"

"He's right, Darunia, "She glanced at the young man's clothing, "His clothing isn't Kokirian."

The fairy nodded.

Darunia gestured to Link's dead body, "Then how was he concerned with this!"

The fairy glanced briefly at Link, then back to Darunia, "His father was taking him to see you."

Yaima raised an eyebrow, "Father? There is no one else around . . . " Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth, "Oh no . . . "

The fairy nodded and they both looked over at Link's son with sympathy. Darunia's mouth turned downward and his eyed saddened, "Was this done in . . . ?"

The fairy drooped, "From what I could hear."

Yaima reached over and placed a gentle hand on the man's knee, "No one should witness that." Link's son was as oblivious to her as he'd been with Darunia. She glanced at the fairy, "What kind of beast could do this!"

The fairy seemed to sag in the air, "He claimed Ganondorf as his father . . . "

Yaima and Darunia stared at each other in shock and the Goron's fist slammed down like a boulder onto the ground, "Then he'll have to suffer as his father did!"

For the first time, The young man seemed to come out of his oblivion and raised his head to look at Darunia. His eyes were hard and tear stained, "I'll make sure he does!"


End file.
